It is desirable to massage a body part to soothe the body part and to relieve stress and tightness by providing a comfortable stimulation. Various massaging methods and devices are known in the art. Effective massaging methods include vibration of a massage node and reciprocation of a massage node to repeatedly impact the body part being massaged in a rapid succession of small strokes. It is also generally comfortable and soothing to have a diffused stream of moderately heated air directed onto body parts, particularly those being simultaneously massaged.
The present invention is directed to providing a massaging device which both massages a user's body part and provides a diffused stream of heated air directly to the body part being massaged.